It isn't Too Late
by Lady Rose5
Summary: Ginny is in her seventh year at Hogwarts and has Draco as the DADA teacher.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It is all JKR's.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny Weasley sat at the crowded kitchen table of the Burrow. She listened silently to her parents cheerful chatter about this or that. She wondered how they could be so happy and full of life when Voldemort was now stronger then he ever was before and his power continued to grow everyday. Couldn't they feel it?  
  
" Ginny have you gotten your stuff out of your brothers' rooms ?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Not yet Mum." Ginny said rather annoyed that her Mum had disrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Well, you had better do it soon. They'll be here this afternoon and they probably will want their rooms to sleep in." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Since all of her brothers had moved out she had used their rooms to keep her things in. She walked upstairs to start the task she was given. It was a pain that she had to do this , but she really would be happy to see them. She may not act happy but deep down she really was. The only really bad thing about everyone returning was the house would be even more crowded than when she and her brothers were all home.  
  
Charlie and Bill were coming back from a mission they were on for Dumbledor. Percy and Penelope were going to stay at the Burrow even though Percy would still be going to work. He said that the Ministry needs him. Fred and Georgedecided they would come too, but they probably just wanted new opportunities to test out their new products for the joke shop. Ron and Hermione had decided to stay at the Burrow also, but they were going to be a day late because they wanted to extend their honeymoon. They were married one month after they finished school. Once they arrive at the Burrow they will only have one day with everybody, they then have to go to Hogwarts . Hermione will be teaching Arithmacy and Ron and Harry will be taking Madame Hooch's place because she decided to retire. Dumbledor thought that would be the perfect job for them because they are only needed for refereeing the Quiddich Games and when they are not needed they can continue with Auror training  
  
Harry. He actually is the only person not coming to the burrow, Dumbeldore said that it wasn't safe with Voldermort growing stronger. Ginny had tried so hard to block out all thought of Harry since last Christmas.  
  
Almost all parents had wanted their children to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday because of how quickly Voldemort was rising. She had had extremely strong feelings for him then and couldn't keep them in any longer. She had found him alone in the library and went over to tell to him.  
  
"Harry can I talk to you?" she had said.  
  
"What's wrong?" He had asked. She could still remember the look of concern in those stunningly clear-green eyes. She now realized that he had probably thought it was something like the Chamber of Secrets and probably looked so concerned because he didn't want to repeat that experience. It wasn't concern for her, it was concern for himself.  
  
"Harry, nothing is wrong. It's just … Harry, I-I like you." she whispered. She decided to go on, but didn't dare to look at his face.  
  
"It started as a silly crush, but it soon became more. I know you probably see me as Ron's little sister still, but I want you to know that I-I love you." She said the last part so quietly she thought he hadn't heard her. She finally had dared to look up at him and saw that he definitely had heard her judging by the bright red color of his face. She turned to run but he had stopped her.  
  
"Ginny, listen. You're too young to know what love is. I mean you're only sixteen, you can't know that what you feel is love. You are Ron's little sister and so that makes you my little sister. Ginny, I do love you, but not the way you want me to. I'm sure whatever feelings you think you have for me will go away ."  
  
She managed to get away from him and ran back to her dorm. She vaguely remembers the months following that. She remembers walking around feeling lifeless. She would get up every morning and put a mask on to hide her every emotion. She was cold and empty. She tried to convince herself that her feelings for Harry were love, but everyday the mask was on, any feelings she had for Harry slowly turned to loathing. He wouldn't care about her. She was just silly little Ginny, the amazing trio's tag-a-long. After she realized that, she hid her emotions from everyone and kept to her self. Her friends gave up on her after a while of trying to get her to return to her normal self. She was alone. After awhile being cold and heartless became so easy it seemed natural and that disturbed her. She used to be warm and cheerful and now she was empty.  
  
She realized she was almost done with her task, and quickly finished up. She went to her room wich was now extreemly cluttered. She took a blue book from her nightstand. It was a muggle diary she uses to write poems in. She didn't trust magical diaries anymore. Poetry to her seemed the only real way that she could feel. She started to write all about the feelings and thoughts she had just relived.  
  
I look into the mirror,  
  
And see a stranger staring back.  
  
That stranger hides all emotions,  
  
So it seems feeling is what she lacks.  
  
The stranger in the mirror,  
  
On her face she wears a mask,  
  
So her friends don't know her feelings,  
  
and they always have to ask.  
  
The mask she wears will hide her pain,  
  
Will hide the sorrow when she's sad,  
  
It will hide excitement when she is happy,  
  
It will hide her anger when she is mad.  
  
The stranger I see is cold and hard,  
  
She acts like nothing is wrong,  
  
The mask she wears is her guard,  
  
But that won't last for long.  
  
There is a stranger in the mirror,  
  
A mask is what I see,  
  
I worry for that stranger,  
  
Because that stranger is me.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N) Tell me if I should continue. Review, Review, Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs to the sitting room to see if any of her brothers had arrived yet. She reached the end of the stairs and saw that none of her brothers had arrived yet. She went over to the sofa to sit down. She was about to go to the kitchen when she saw Ron's head appear in the fireplace.  
  
"GINNY!!" Ron said looking extremely worn out. Ginny went over to the fireplace and could see that he looked very weak.  
  
"Bloody hell. Ron are you ok? Why aren't you at---"  
  
"GIN, TELL DAD TO GET OVER HERE NOW!!! I'm at Hogwarts. The Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade and we need help. Charlie, Bill, and all the others are here. Tell dad to hurry!! I have to go!!"  
  
Ginny ran into the Kitchen which was where her Father was. She quickly told him what Ron has said. He quickly got up and left despite the protests coming from Mrs. Weasley. All they could do was wait. Ginny went upstairs to her bedroom and took out the book she uses to write poems in. She planned on writing about the worry she had for her family. The anger she had because she couldn't help fight yet. She couldn't write though. She was too worried. She went back downstairs and found her mother sitting on the sofa in the sitting room. She went and sat in the chair that was across from the sofa.  
  
"Ginny dear, are you ok? You haven't been yourself." her Mum said.  
  
'Here we go again' Ginny thought. She knew that her Mum's fussing was just the way she was expressing her worry for her sons and husband.  
  
"Mum I'm fine," Ginny said.  
  
"You seem so aloof though. You have defiantly changed and I'm not sure I like it." Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"I don't care! I've grown up. Deal with it." Ginny said instantly regretting having been so harsh. She saw the hurt look on her Mother's face but didn't say anything. They sat there in silence for quite a long time. Ginny drifted off to sleep after a while.  
  
She woke to the sound of voices. Her mum and dad were talking. She listened closely still pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Arthur how bad is it?"  
  
"Really bad. We had every auror out there and several others and barely defeated them."  
  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know, I hope Dumbledor has a plan."  
  
"Arthur, do you think Ginny will be safe at Hogwarts this year?"  
  
"Of course she will Molly! I do need to talk to you about Ginny though. I got an owl two weeks ago from Dumbledor and he said Ginny is doing extremely well in her classes, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. He wants to place her in advance courses and wants us to talk to her about being an auror. He said that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could train her to be an auror this year and she could be on the field by next year. Please Molly, let Ginny do this if she wants to. Our side can use all the help we can get."  
  
Ginny stopped listening. Dumbledor wants to know if she would be an auror. OF COURSE SHE WOULD BE AN AUROR!! Ginny slowly started to drift off to sleep thinking of the events the year would bring.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat in Albus Dumbledor's office.  
  
"Minerva, I'm sure you are wondering why I wanted to see you. I am sorry for keeping you from bed on this eventful night. Read this, I found it two weeks ago." Said a weary looking Dumbledor. He handed her a tattered piece of parchment. She read:  
  
A Dark Lord will come to power. Evil will take over. Darkness will rule. There is hope.  
  
The Dark Lord will try to destroy a small child of one. He will not succeed. He will instead have the curse reflected back on him. At the exact moment the curse weakens him so much he is close to death a child will be born.  
  
The Dark Lord will be thought dead. The one year old child he did not succeed in destroying will be thought a hero.  
  
The Dark Lord will return again, but this time The-Boy-Who-Lived will not be able to defeat him. He will be even more powerful than before, The Wizarding world's only hope will be the child that was born at the Dark Lord's demise.  
  
She will have hair of fire and a temper to match. She will turn cold though. The only person that can help her is a person who had always been cold. He will be thought evil by many, He is not. He will show her how to be warm again, It will be considered a transformation. When the transformation occurs she will be blessed with powers beyond imagination. She is the Wizarding world's only hope.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" Minerva asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. I believe the transformation will occur this year. Minerva, , we need to teach her as much as we can. She will be taking advance courses. I want to place her in auror training also. We need to prepare her.  
  
"So, we were wrong. Mr. Potter is not the one. I assume Mr. Malfoy is the person who will help her?" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Correct. I have hired him for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He is extremely qualified and is an essential element to our side." Dumbledor said.  
  
"What powers will she receive?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I don't know. They should be great though. " Dumbledor said.  
  
"Who wrote this prophecy? It isn't written like others are. It isn't in the old language and it hasn't used metaphors. "  
  
McGonagall asked suddenly.  
  
"Sibyll Trelawney."  
  
"How? This parchment is much too old. Sibyll couldn't have written it. We would have known about it sooner. I mean she realized in her seventh year at Hogwarts that she was a seer and started teaching right after she graduated. She has only know she was a seer for 18 years. I remember that she found out one year before You-Know-Who was defeated. We would have know if she made this prophecy. Plus almost all the things she predicts don't come true. She couldn't have written this Albus." Minerva said.  
  
"Aah, Minerva." Dumbledor said. "The person you are talking about really isn't Sibyll Trelawney. She is impersonating Sibyll Trelawney, she has been since she was nine. The person you know as Sibyll Trelawney is really Elizabeth Trelawney, Sibyll Trelawney's sister."  
  
  
  
(A/N) Hi. Just wanted to say I'm looking for a beta reader and if you are interested please e-mail me at CRM99765@aol.com if you are interested. Please Review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is JKR's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Minerva McGonagall walked quickly back to her office where she could write to Ginny Weasley about her advanced courses. After her unsettling conversation with Dumbledore she really needed to do some type of work to take her mind off everything. She had never had reason to doubt his decisions, but at the moment she was coming extremely close. She quickly finished the letter and went up to the Owlery to send it, not noticing that every ghost at Hogwarts seemed to be missing.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ginny awoke to a faint tapping sound coming from the window. She got up, briefly acknowledging that she was now in her room, and went over to see a small gray owl trying to get in the closed window. She opened the window and let the tiny owl in. The owl quickly dropped the letter it was bearing and her desk, and then left. She went over to her desk and read the letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Miss Weasley,  
  
I wish to inform you that the Headmaster and I would like you to take advanced courses this year. You would receive advanced credits instead of the normal seventh year credits. You will be in classes with two students from Ravenclaw. Your parents have already consented to letting you train as an Auror this year. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will train you during your free periods. Your Father said that you probably would want to accept this offer, so I have already enclosed the supplies list for this year. If you wish to decline this offer please reply by owl. If you do not reply I will assume that you have no problem with this arrangement.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. This was really happening. She ran quickly down the stairs to find her parents and show them her letter. She stopped suddenly when she saw her mother sitting alone at the kitchen table.  
  
  
  
"Where is everyone Mum?" she said, sounding worried.  
  
  
  
"Fred and George are repairing their shop. Ron and Hermione are at Hogwarts. Your Dad and the rest of your brothers are busy doing things for Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said, looking upset.  
  
  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, relief evident in her voice, "They are all okay then?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, thank goodness," her mum said.  
  
  
  
"Will they come home before school starts?" Mrs. Weasley's expression turned extremely sad.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Professor Dumbledore said it wouldn't be safe. He thinks that your dad and I should go into hiding and would like to have you report to Hogwarts today. You are supposed to leave immediately."  
  
  
  
"Mum, I need to get my supplies and books for my advanced courses. We have to do that before I leave for Hogwarts," Ginny said.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure Ron will get anything you need for your courses, and you know that you don't have to take advanced classes this year. Your Father and I won't be upset no matter what you choose." Mrs. Weasley said, looking like she really wanted Ginny to reconsider taking those courses.  
  
  
  
"Mum, I want to take the courses," Ginny said earnestly.  
  
  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
  
  
"Mum, I am going to do this," Ginny interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Fine then. You need to go by Floo Powder to the Three Broomsticks. It's the only place in Hogsmeade with a fireplace intact." Ginny got a horrible feeling in her stomach at her mother's words. What kind of damage would she find at Hogsmeade?  
  
  
  
"I need to go pack." Ginny said suddenly.  
  
  
  
"I have already packed your things. Don't worry, I didn't go in your room, I used a summoning charm." Mrs. Weasley added quickly, noting the look on her daughter's face.  
  
  
  
Thank the Gods, Ginny thought.  
  
  
  
" I need to go get something from my room and then I'll leave," Ginny said, running up the stairs to get the Muggle diary from her nightstand. She found it and went down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Mum," Ginny said with an odd feeling that it would be a long time before she saw her mother again.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye dear. Do remember to behave yourself," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her daughter a huge hug.  
  
  
  
Ginny grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. She stepped in and shouted "The Three Broomsticks!" She was now on her way to Hogwarts, oblivious to the devastation the year would bring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N) Thanks to everything who reviewed, especially RackeltheRacoon. Next Chapter should be up soon. Please Review!  
  
  
  
-Lady Rose 


End file.
